Little Abomination
by Ayame Chiyoko
Summary: What happens when a young girl is thrown into the mess of the apocalypse? Follow the story of Kaitie Chase as she joins the Winchester brothers & Co. in their fight against the end of the world. Along the way she'll discover what really means to be a part of a family and how to protect it.
1. Chapter 1: Winged Stranger

**Author's note:** This takes place at the beginning of season 5. Also if it makes you feel better you can say this is an AU fic since it will play with the timeline a bit. This is written almost like a diary from the perspective of my original character which is why some of the writing my seem like a inner narration.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Winged stranger**

When I was young I found myself lost in a hell hole. My mother, who I loved more than anything, had died from cancer when I was twelve. To make matters even more concerning my mother revealed a secret to me on her deathbed. As it turned out I was not the ordinary girl that I thought I was, in fact I'm a Nephilim. An abomination born from the love between an angel and a human; my father had been an angel by the name of Sorriel who swept my mother , Sarah Chase, right off her feet. She explained to me that on the eve of my six month birthday Angels ambushed our home in an attempt to kill us all, but my father shielded my mother and I allowing us to escape as he perished at the hands of his brothers and sisters. I had never known my father so it didn't hit me as hard.

After mother's death I was declared a ward of the state and I won't lie that scared me. I didn't really know what to do or where to go; I had no family and I didn't want to grow up in foster homes either so I did the only sensible thing I could think of, I ran. Looking back on it now I can kinda see just how stupid I really was, but I made it a full two years before an immortal being. At the time I couldn't really explain why it happened but it was the first time I had definitely met a real angel.

It was late one night, I was just sitting on the sidewalk in a town that I didn't really know the name of. I had realized there were a pair of eyes seemingly trained onto me. When I looked up my eyes met another's across the darkened street. The guy was of average height dressed like an accountant with a large trench coat draped over his shoulders. Moments later he started walking up to me and as he approached I could feel this sort of pressure on my insides when I looked up at him though I finally saw it. The man himself was not very impressive but folded behind him were these enormous beautiful black wings. I had never seen such an amazing sight in my life and I was utterly mesmerized. "Hello." This creatures rather fitting raspy voice caught my attention breaking my stare upon his wings. "Hi..." I replied meekly and awkwardly trying not to stare too much at the feathered appendages. "I know what you are, Nephilim..." In a quick moment my heart nearly stopped in fright "Wh...what...?" The look on my face had to convey what I was feeling inside, absolute terror. Several thoughts ran through my mind; honestly I believed I was going to die. The angel must have realized just how alarmed I was "It is alright I am not here to harm you." His voice noticeably became softer "Do you know what I am?"

I wasn't sure how I was able to but I nodded quickly and spoke "You're...an angel..."

The holy being gave a short nod back "That is correct."

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked with a quivering tone even though he had already claimed he wouldn't hurt me. "No, I am here to help you." What he said took me by absolute surprise

"Why?" I prayed I wasn't pushing my luck with this guy. "I have been watching you for several days now." The tension of this situation thickened with that single comment, this angel seemed like a grade-A creeper for watching a kid like that. "And it has come to my understanding that you are merely a child who is homeless."

I thought to myself 'what, did you expect me to go about killing people as I pleased or something?' I wasn't stupid not long after I found out what I was I researched and many sources claimed Nephilims had all been extinguished because of the not so kind things they did. "So how do you plan on helping me?"

"I know some people who would understand what you are and care for you effectively."

"Oh?" Again I was in utter awe of this angel's actions, though he could have been lying but he seemed like someone who wasn't capable of such a thing "And who would that be?" He held out his hand to me "Come, you will meet them shortly." I looked at his hand and understandably hesitated before looking back up at his face "Who are you?" His form seemed to swell with pride and conviction "I am Castiel I am an angel of the Lord."

Something at that moment seemed to click in my head and my small hand found Castiel's resting softly in his palm "My name is Kaitie Chase."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey everybody I'm back after so many years of not posting on here at all. Hopefully this new story can get me back in the swing of things. As of now my previous Supernatural fanfiction is no longer relevant and will not become part of this story at all. Honestly it was a pretty bad story anyways. I've been revamping a lot of Oc's these past few years and hopefully for the better. I understand I am not the best writer in the world but hopefully you guys will enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Brothers

**Chapter 2**

 **The Brothers**

I definitely was not expecting what happened next, though what would I have after all this Castiel was the first angel I had ever met. Apparently the moment I took his hand he decided to take off. When he did I felt my feet leave the ground only for a second before returning back to it. I realized immediately that I was not on that random sidewalk anymore. The unsettling feeling in my stomach almost caused me to hurl whatever contents I had in my stomach, if there were any.

Something suddenly caught my attention though, it was a voice that was deep and held a good amount of shock."Woah, Cas what the hell!" The voice shouted causing me to immediately turn my gaze to whoever the voice belonged to. Looking up I saw two men, one was standing only a few feet from us he was a bit taller than Castiel with sand colored hair and captivatingly green eyes. The other sat at a small table just to the right of us his legs, like his hair, were long and he seemed to have a thing for plaid shirts as I could see more, than just the one he was wearing, folded neatly in the open duffel bag sitting on the ground next to him.

Castiel's voice soon broke my observation of the two men "Dean, I find myself in need of your assistance." as they spoke I took a moment to look around at my surroundings, this place seemed to be a cheap motel room with funky-looking wallpaper and beds. It was absolute heaven. As I looked around my eyes met with the long-legged man. He seemed curious about me being there, but after a few seconds he actually gave a small smile to which I returned. He seemed very nice to me I even thought that should go and introduce myself to him that is until… "What?!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the green-eyed man named Dean suddenly shouted at Castiel. "Dean please I honestly have no idea of what to do with a child." Castiel pleaded with a monotone voice.

"Oh and what makes you think I do?" I looked over at Dean who seemed rather irritated at the moment I wondered what I had missed.

"You seem to have had a hand in raising Sam, I thought you were more than qualified."

Dean let out a sigh as his gaze flickered toward me only for a second "Cas you can't just show up out of the blue with a kid and expect us to take care of her without knowing anything about her."

"Dean's right Castiel,…" I turned back to the long-legged man as he spoke "Especially now with the apocalypse hanging over our heads it's not safe for a kid."

My head started to spin a little. What did they mean by the apocalypse? Like the Michael vs Lucifer apocalypse? I looked up at Castiel, he was what confirmed to me that angel's are very real. Surely he didn't bring me into such a dangerous situation? I really needed some sort of answer to all of this.

"I assure you both this child will not hinder you in any-"

"Excuse me…" I finally spoke my voice sounding weak and nervous, but I needed answers. All three of the men turned their gaze towards me "Um…Can anyone tell me what's going on? Please?" It was completely silent when I stopped talking I looked around at the three men before nervously turning my gaze to the dark pink carpet beneath my feet. A moment later I heard someone walking towards me then lightly tap my shoulder. I looked over to find the long-legged man standing next to me.

"Hi there my name is Sam Winchester and that's Dean." He stuck his hand out to me to shake, which I did "What's your name?"

I cleared my thoughts a bit before clearly stating "My name is Kaitie Chase."

Sam smiled down at me "It's nice to meet you, Kaitie." he gestured over to the table he had previously been sitting at "Why don't you come sit down? I'll get you something to drink."

I nodded and sat in the chair across from where he had been sitting placing the bag I had been carrying with me at my feet. It was quiet enough that I could hear Sam on the other side of the room pouring water into a cup only to return a moment later with a glass of cool water. I thanked Sam for the drink as he took the seat across from me again.

"So…" Dean referred back to Cas "What exactly are you asking us to do?"

I made sure to listen carefully to Cas's answer "I need you to take care of this child, she's a key to Lucifer's plan that we can not allow him to get his hands on her."

I nearly choked on my water "Woah wait what?!" Dean shouted in a confused tone. I glanced up at the two, my suspicions were correct. What did I have to do with all of this?! I could positively assure everyone in the room that I had no intention of ever willing helping someone like Lucifer.

Cas cleared his throat "I didn't say anything because I was unaware that there were still any nephilim's around." A small gasp escaped me as Cas called out the name of my species. I felt a pair of eyes upon my form and looking to my right I saw Sam was staring at me in a confused way.

"Woah Cas," Dean took a breath as he raised his hands to signal a pause in the conversation "Just slow down for a second and walk us through what you're saying here."

Castiel gestured towards me "This girl is a nephilim."

Dean glanced in my direction while Sam continued to stare "Okay, and what does that mean?"

"It means she is the offspring of a human and an angel. There used to be several roaming the earth but they were wiped out because they were unable to control themselves from killing anything that walked into their path." Now all eyes were on me, suddenly I knew how fish in the aquarium feel.

Sam spoke up to maybe relieve me from the tension "Alright Cas, so how does Lucifer plan to use Kaitie exactly."

As anyone would imagine I was severely concerned at this point, not only did I fear for my very life but the Devil was planning to use me in his apocalypse plan!

Castiel's voice broke me from my hysteria "She is to play a role in the apocalypse as the innocent lamb that will be slaughtered by the lion."

I couldn't handle it anymore, this was all just too much; my body shook, the pounding of my heart sounded in my ears, and a bile rose in my throat. Dropping my cup to the floor I bolted to the bathroom immediately throwing up the few sips of water I had consumed. I heard someone come up behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Sam with a concerned look on his face. "You alright?"

I honestly didn't know what to say this was all just too much for me. I think Sam could tell I was in some distress. "Hey listen, why don't you take a shower and calm down I'll put something out for you to wear until we can get you some new clothes."

I nodded fearing that if I opened my mouth I would throw up again, something I don't think my stomach could take. He left me closing the door behind him. I quickly started the shower and undressed. It had been so long since I had been somewhat clean, it felt so nice, my body felt lighter my hair wasn't as matted anymore. When I got out I grabbed a towel drying myself completely before I noticed some clothes folded up by the door like someone had only just cracked the door open and dropped them there. Wrapping the towel around my small body I walked up to the sink and reached for the hair dryer attached to the wall. I didn't have a brush so I used my fingers in its place. I forgot just how hard it was to get tangles out of hair especially when it was wet. When my hair was done I went to the clothes, I honestly didn't know what to think about them. I had been given a gigantic hoodie and just as equally huge drawstring basketball shorts. I put them on but the shorts had to be brought up to the top of my stomach then tightening the strings as much as I could and the hoodie was basically a dress on me. I couldn't complain though it was comfortable.

There was a knock at the door "Hey, you almost done in there?" I was pretty sure it was Dean this time.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming out now…" I don't know why but Dean made me a bit nervous, maybe it was just the commanding tone in his voice. Grabbing my dirty clothes I exited the bathroom to find Dean standing in the doorway, we stared at each other for a moment before I started shuffling past him. He seemed on edge about something, was it me? This was the first time in two years I had even had somewhat decent contact with other people. I hoped that I hadn't done anything to offend him. Finally breaking the stare I turned to walk to the table again reclaiming my seat. Sam seemed to have just walked back into the room, in his hand was a couple of plain white paper bags.

"Hey there Kaitie, hope you're hungry." He placed the bags on the table then finally turned to look at me "Oh." He seemed surprised at my appearance "Your hair is blonde."

I nodded, I realized that maybe my dirty hair might have seemed a lot darker. It was refreshing though, this was a trait I shared with my mother even if hers was much lighter than mine "Yeah, it is…" I finally noticed that there was a winged someone missing from the room. I turned to Dean and asked him "Where is Castiel?" He didn't really seem keen to answer, almost as if I was trying to size up my chances against him and Sam. "He...went back out to find out some more information, he'll be back eventually." I didn't really want to say too much after that, Dean was really intimidating.

It turned out there was food in the bags, Sam had purchased a kids meal from a local diner for me. "I didn't know what you liked, so I took a chance…" Sam admitted as he placed the wrapped food on the table. "It's okay I'm not really that picky…" I hadn't eaten in about a week at that point and it was fresh, being picky about food was not an option. I unwrapped the food at was met with the heavenly of a juicy burger and salty fries. I didn't even wait to say thank you I dug in immediately, living on the streets I had been conditioned to eat what I could find and before anyone could steal it. "Woah, slow down now or you'll end up choking." I heard Sam say as I continued to stuff my face. Sam chuckled at my behavior a bit before sitting down next to me and taking out a container with a salad inside, Dean grabbed a rather large burger for himself and sat on the bed close by. I watched them both for a moment just taking the time to analyze the Winchester brothers, these two were like night and day. Sam was the intelligent, tall, and healthy younger brother who seemed to be thinking ahead and Dean was the strong, slightly shorter, and rather wild older brother who was more about living in the moment. I had to wonder where I would end up fitting into this equation, or if I even had place in it.

After we finished our food I realized just how tired I really was, after a quick yawn my body felt as though it was ready to collapse. Sam noticed this and leaned over to pat me on the head "I think you should rest now, you've been through alot in the past few hours." He stood and gestured for me to follow "C'mon we'll make you a bed out of the comforters and you can sleep there tonight."

"No she is not Sammy." Dean suddenly interrupted causing both myself and his younger brother to turn to him in surprise. "Look I'm all for helping the kid out, but she's a nephilim and until we know more about what that is she is not going to be around us when we're most vulnerable."

Sam scoffed with an annoyed look on his face "Dean she's just a kid, what harm can she possibly do?!"

The older Winchester put a hand up to stop the younger from speaking any further "She can sleep in the bathroom, we'll make her a place to sleep in the tub and she's going to stay there."

"You can't expect her to sleep in a dirty motel bathtub!" Sam argued as he stepped closer to his brother. I really didn't want the two of them to start a fight over me. I didn't really understand why Dean wanted me to do this, but if it made him more comfortable who was I to object to that?

"It's fine!" I finally spoke up catching their attention "I don't mind sleeping in there, anything's better than nothing." I laughed nervously hoping to lighten the mood even a little. Sam let out a sigh of defeat hearing me give into the request but he didn't argue with me. He just gave a sharp look to his brother before turning back to me.

"Alright, I'll set something up for you. I'll be right back." He made his way to the door and walked outside to do what I assumed was get extra pillows and blankets from the front desk. After Sam was gone Dean turned his gaze upon me, I just didn't get what he had against me. The older Winchester pointed to a the bed next to him "Sit." He commanded and I quickly complied taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Dean leaned down to my level with a sharp look in his eyes "Listen up kid, I'm going to let you stay with us but I want to let you know that if you cross Sam or I at all or if I think you are going to I'll gank you so fast you won't even see it coming." My heart was racing one hundred miles per hour with his words, I could feel the weight of them on my chest as fear gripped me tight. "Do you understand?" He continued coldly to which I only nodded "Y-yes...I understand…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey everybody so the new chapter is up so soon because I wrote this right after I finished the first. Hopefully It's alright, there may be some errors in there but I'm looking into finding someone to proofread. If anyone is interested let me know :)


End file.
